An Unexpected Attraction
by AnimeCrazyGal
Summary: Aya a professor at Kowa academy and a member of Weiss is asked to recruit Ken a student as a new member. In such close quarters these two become very close. Shonen ai, Yaoi, KenAya.
1. A bad day

Disclaimer: I do not own any properties or rights to Knight Hunters Weiss Kruez. So please don't hunt me down and sue me, sniff sniff (says while crying). I need all the money I have (which isn't much) to buy more anime, my insane obsession (continues crying). Gobstopper please help me, the voices in my head are telling me to do crazy things again.

**A BAD DAY**

**Ken**

"Oh shit! I'm gonna be late again," yelled Ken Hidaka as he looked towards his alarm clock, "it's already 7:30!" he had only ten minutes to get ready and catch the bus for school. Ken a senior at Kowa Academy had been up most of the night studying for a major history test. _I don't need to fail another test or I'm for sure going to flunk. Damn that Fujimiya,_ Ken thought cursing his history teacher.

Ken made it to school with one minute to get to his first class. He ran towards his English class and just made it through the door when the bell rang. He quickly made it to his seat, but not before the teacher noticed.

"Ken Hidaka, your late again, you better not make a habit of this or you going to spend the rest of the year in detention," said Mr. Tanaka.

"Sorry Sensei," Ken apologized. _Damn you Mr. Tanaka I was on time today, _Ken grumbled silently.

Before he knew it first period was almost over. _Now if the rest of the day could go by just as quickly. _The bell rang signaling the end of his first class. Ken hurried to his next class not wanting to be late. His next 3 classes passed by in a blur. Ken's stomach growled making him realize that he'd skipped breakfast that morning. Ken looked at the clock and noticed it was almost time for lunch. _Thank god I'm starving, _Ken thought just as his stomach growled again louder then the first time. It sounded so loud to him he figured everybody must have heard it. He looked around; the class was still paying attention to the teacher's lecture, so they mustn't have heard anything. _Ring already bell, _Ken urged. Just as Ken looked up at the clock again the lunch bell rang.

Ken stood in the lunch line waiting to get his food, when he heard a commotion behind him. _Ignore it, _he told himself, but he couldn't just ignore what was going on behind him. He turned noticing two guys picking on a boy whom he believed to be a freshman. The poor boy was so short and looked to be pretty weak too._ No wonder, he looks like an easy target for bullies. _Ken left his place in line and started towards the fight.

"Hey stop picking on him," Ken yelled towards the bullies.

"Well if it isn't Ken Hidaka star of the soccer team, butt out of our business," spat one of the bullies, the leader by the looks of it. Ken believed his name was Yuji.

"It's Yuji right? Well it's my business when you pick on somebody smaller and weaker then you, it makes _you _weak."

"What did you just say!" Yuji yelled turning red with anger.

"You heard me, your _weak_," Ken answered.

Yuji was really mad now he came forward and grabbed Ken by the shirt collar. "I am not weak, I could kick your ass right here and now," Yuji spat in Ken face.

"Bring it on," Ken taunted.

"That's enough boys!" yelled someone from behind the crowd that had gathered around them. Ken looked up and realized it was Mr. Fujimiya. "You boys can fight after school and off school grounds if you want to continue, but not here. Now everyone get to your tables and finish your lunch, fifth period starts in ten minutes," Aya Fujimiya said looking from Ken to Yuji and then the crowd around them. The crowd dispersed and went back to their seats and continued eating. The lunch line began moving again. Aya stayed until everything calmed down, and then left to prepare for his next class

Ken went towards the freshman and helped him up. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yes, thank you…?" answered the boy.

"It's Ken Hidaka, and your welcome. You're a freshman right? What's your name?"

"Yes, um it's Omi, Omi Tsukiyono and thank you again for helping me. Yuji and his friend keep picking on me," Omi said looking like he was about to cry.

"Don't worry about it. If you hang with me I'll take care of you, I'm not afraid of Yuji and his posse. Plus I could kick their asses any day."

"You mean it? I'm new here so I don't have that many friends yet, that would be real nice. Are you sure you want a freshman hanging our with you?" Omi asked cautiously.

"No, of course not little buddy," Ken replied slapping Omi good-naturedly on the back. "Lets hurry and get our lunch, it's almost time for fifth period. They both got back in line and waited to get their lunches. Once they got their lunches they headed for a table so they could eat.

"So, Omi what's your next class?"

"Advanced Economics."

"Advanced Economics! You must be pretty smart to be in that class. Usually you need to be at least a sophomore to even get into it. It's with Mr. Takeda right? I hear he's pretty fair but a tough teacher," Ken said.

"Uh, yeah he is, but the class is pretty easy for me," Omi said with an embarrassed blush on his cheeks.

"No need to be embarrassed because you're smart. So when did you move here?"

"I just moved in with my Uncle and Cousin about a month ago. I just started school three weeks ago. I'm great in my classes and everything, but socially I'm not doing so well, as you could probably tell. The only people I really know here are my Cousin and Uncle."

"Oh, who are your cousin and uncle?" Ken asked.

"Sena Izumi is my cousin he's a sophomore and Mr. Izumi who teaches Calculus is my uncle," answered Omi.

"I think I've met both of them at one time or another," Ken said just as the lunch bell rang. "Well lunch is over, good luck in fifth period."

"Thanks, uh I'll see you later," Omi said as he turned to head down the hallway to his class.

"Hey Omi, you want to do something later?" shouted Ken from down the hall.

"S-sure," Omi said surprised.

"Great, I'll see you next week, we'll eat lunch together again."

"Bye, I'll see you next week then," Omi said sounding excited.

_Poor kid, he needs someone to look out for him. It's a good thing I'm such a softie when it comes to people being bullied, _Ken thought as he headed to his P.E. class. He turned the corner towards the gym and bumped into something tall and hard nearly falling; someone caught him by the arm before he could fall.

"I'm sorry are you okay? It was my fault for not paying attention," a smooth but familiar voice said.

Ken looked up and stared into a pair of beautiful but familiar violet eyes.

"Mr. Fujimiya, I'm sorry for bumping into you, I was in such a hurry to get to Pys. Ed I wasn't paying attention to where I was going," Ken said sweetly hating how this man made him feel. He always felt so flustered and sometimes even nervous around him, it didn't help he had this amazing smell that could almost mesmerize you, like his eyes. _I've got to stop thinking like this I am not attracted to men! _Ken yelled at himself.

"Uh, I've got to go or I'll be late, later sensei," Ken said as he ran off.

"No running in the halls Hidaka, I'll see you sixth period, hope you studied for the big test today," Aya yelled to Ken as he headed towards his classroom.

Ken suddenly stopped in his tracks. "Oh shit! With all of the excitement of dealing with those bullies I completely forgot about the big history test today," Ken groaned out loud. _I hope I'm ready; I can't afford to fail again. _Ken headed for the locker room to change down for P.E. Everyone else had already changed and were leaving for the gym. Ken changed quickly and joined everyone else in the gym.

"Okay everyone! Quiet down!" yelled Mr. Takatori blowing his whistle. "Everybody line up! We're going to pick teams for today's intramural soccer game. Ken, Akira I want both of you to be captains and team goalies. This half of the class will be on Ken's team and the other have on Akira's. Okay everyone get to your positions and start playing!" Mr. Takatori yelled as he blew his whistle. They played for the rest of the period. Kens team won by two goals.

"Okay people hit the showers!"

The class headed for the locker room to take a shower before their next class. Ken hated this part of P.E. Taking showers with a bunch of other sweaty immature guys, but it was required to take a shower after class. Ken headed for an empty showerhead, the hot water hit his sore muscles and felt heavenly. He always overworked his muscles in a good game of soccer. Ken stepped out of the shower, grabbed his towel and wrapped it around his waist heading for his locker. He changed into his school uniform, grabbed his backpack and walked towards the door waiting for the bell to ring. _I know I'm not ready for that stupid test today, _Ken thought just as the bell rang. _Well it's now or never, time to sink or swim._

_**Aya**_

Aya was in the middle of preparing for his next history class, when Mr. Tanaka barged into his classroom.

"Damn that Hidaka kid, he's a troublemaker I swear!"

"What are you babbling on about?" Aya wondered what Ken could have possibly done; he was a good student if not a little lazy. _Not hard on the eyes either. Where did that thought come from? _Aya thought shaking his head.

"He was late for my class again today, that's the fifth time in a row! Plus I heard he started a fight at lunch today. A troublemaker I tell you!" spat Mr. Tanaka.

"Hidaka didn't start that fight at lunch today, he was just trying to help out a freshman in trouble. Now if your done ranting it's almost time for my sixth period class," Aya said turning back to his student's last pop quiz tests he'd been grading when Tanaka had stormed in. Mr. Tanaka glared at Aya and stormed out of the room grumbling something about young people these days.

The bell rang, signaling the end of fifth period. Aya's student's started piling in and heading for their seats. Just as Aya looked up from his desk Ken walked into the classroom and headed for his seat which was located up front right next to Aya's desk. Their eyes met yet again for the second time that day, Aya stared into Ken's intense hazel eyes, and Ken stared back into Aya's penetrating violet gaze. Ken turned away first and headed straight for his desk sitting down, avoiding anymore eye contact with Aya. Aya had to look away too afraid he'd give something away if he stared too intently into those beautiful eyes. Aya put all of that out his head and started class.

"Okay students, this is the day you've all been waiting for. The history test that's worth fifty percent of your grade, so I hope you all studied," he said as he handed out the test papers. He heard a collective groan from all of his students and smiled. "You have thirty minutes to complete the test so you better hurry," Aya said as he sat down. While his students took their test he finished grading last weeks pop quiz and other homework that needed to be graded. Aya looked at the clock, thirty minutes was almost up. "Okay class you have five minutes left," Aya said as he looked towards Ken. He had his head down and was writing frantically to get all of the answers down before time ran out. "Okay times up, make sure your names are on your papers and pass them to the front of the class and I'll pick them up." Aya picked up the tests from the students in the front row seats. As he grabbed for the test papers in Ken's hand their hands briefly touched sending a slight shiver throughout his body. Aya looked at Ken who looked away quickly and had a small blush on his cheeks. _He looks cute when he blushes. Hmm so this little attraction isn't just one-sided, _Aya thought with a small smile on his lips.

Aya sat down and decided to grade Ken's test first. As he looked over Ken's answers, he realized Ken needed a little help with some of his history. Aya looked for Ken's pop quiz; he'd also done quite poorly on this test as well. Aya looked towards Ken and noticed he had his head down on his desk looking depressed.

"Alright class is almost over. I'll have your tests corrected by Monday so everyone have a good weekend," Aya told the class just as the bell rang.

Everyone got up and headed for the door, ready to go home and enjoy their weekend. Just as Ken was about to leave Aya called him back.

"Ken could you come here fora moment?"

"S-sure Fujimiya Sensei," Ken said a little flustered.

"Ken I'd like you to stay after school today so I can go over your test with you," Aya said looking at Ken.

"Why?" Ken asked walking towards Aya not noticing the bag lying in the middle of the floor in front of him. Ken accidentally tripped over the bag falling right against Aya, who had tried to catch him, which caused Aya to trip also landing right on top of Ken.

**End chapter one**

**A/N:**Okay how was it? Please review. I know it was pretty stupid but I just had to write it. It got stuck in my brain the other day and I just had to write it down on paper and turn it into a story. This is my first Weiss Kruez Fan fiction, well actually it's the second fan fiction story I've _ever_ written, so don't be too hard on me I'm new at this. I just hope I can continue the story and make it more interesting, and hopefully it won't take me too long to post the other chapters. I hope you'll continue to read my story. I promise I'll make it more interesting in the other chapters! So please don't go away, or I'm going to cry, sniff sniff. (Suddenly stops crying and says in a scary voice) You don't wanna make me cry, because then all the voices in my head tell me to do crazy things. Gobstopper I need your help again! The voices in my head are telling me to kill anyone who doesn't review. Help me! Review!


	2. Author's note

A/N: I'm sorry to everyone who enjoyed my story An Unexpected Attraction. At the moment I am completely stuck on where I want to go with this story. I started chapter two about a month ago and still only have half a page typed. I'm hoping for some inspiration to come to my head soon! I think I'm going to watch Knight Hunters and Knight Hunters Eternity again, to help me become inspired. Please be patient and hopefully I can finish this story soon or at least a chapter or two. I've also been working on a ton of other stories (so far 15 stories), which for some odd reason have taken priority in my head to this story. So for right now An Unexpected Attraction has been put on the back burner. Once again I'm sorry for disappointing everyone so hopefully I'll be inspired soon! I have a ton of other excuses too; I've been extra busy with work, trying to find time to spend with my sweetheart Gobstopper, my cat passed away, and I moved, so I've been pretty busy. I know, I know but I still find time to write my other stories right? But if you haven't noticed it's been awhile since I updated those as well, but I am working on them, I repeat just be patient with me and try not to forget about me, Ken and Aya!

**Animecrazygal**


End file.
